


David Villa, Temporary Masseur

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: David + Leo [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, First Kiss, First Time, Football | Soccer, M/M, Massage, Mesilla, Messilla, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written and posted <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=5784288#t5784288">here</a> at the kink meme.</p>
<p>Leo rolls his eyes. "How did you get roped into this?" He asks, gesturing around the room with the hand that isn't securing his towel.</p>
<p>Villa shrugs as he starts to take off his rings. "Someone apparently said I was good with my hands."</p>
<p>He stares right at Leo as he drops the rings one by one onto a little tray sitting on the table. "They weren't wrong," he says grinning, as he slides off the leather bracelets wrapped around his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David Villa, Temporary Masseur

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after a fictional game between Real Madrid and Barcelona. And it's my first fic in this fandom, so please let me know if you enjoyed it :)

Xavi's eyes catch his, and even before the midfielder kicks the ball up field, Leo knows the pass will be spot on. Just like Leo already knows what he's going to do as soon as the ball reaches him. Touch to the left, cut inside, feint back to the left but go right. Three touches max and he'll split the flatfooted white shirts ahead of him. He can't see him yet, but Leo knows Villa will be sprinting up the wing any second ready for Leo to feed it through... And then Xavi kicks the ball. Time speeds up. Leo blows by the defenders. And there, in the corner of his eye is a flicker of red and blue, and Leo lifts his head, already seeing the pass to Villa----

and Leo's flying through the air as Ramos slams into him from the side, pain flaring up as studs connect with his calf and the ball rolls to a stop. Leo's not sure how it happens but he lands heavily on his back, his shoulders painfully hitting the ground and the force is so great that it knocks the wind out of him. He doesn't have the strength to roll to try to cushion the fall.

Leo stares up at the sky. The lovely blue sky that reminds him of home, of Rosario, of Argentina. Except he's not home. Right now he's Blaugrana not Albiceleste. And he's not even in Barcelona, but in Madrid-- at the Bernabeu. That's right, flat on his back at the Bernabeu. And not for the first time tonight, even. Around him there's shouting, pushing, curses being thrown around as the two sides converge. Thousands of fans whistling and jeering drown out what little Leo can hear. He shuts his eyes, opens them, shuts them again. He breathes deeply, and pretends he doesn't feel the wet grass seeping through his already wet jersey.

He should feel wired, with adrenaline coursing through his system. He doesn't. He feels tired.

A foot nudges his side. "Hey," says Ramos. Leo opens his eyes. The defender's big head blocks out the sky as he leans over Leo. "Looks like you tripped," Ramos says smirking. A piece of his hair sticks out oddly over his headband. Leo wants to tell him about it but doesn't. Leo just stares up at him, unimpressed, and only seeing the goal that could have been- no- would have been, if Ramos hadn't fouled him. "Wanna get up?" Ramos asks, stretching an arm down to Leo. The ref stands a few feet away, watching, after having given Ramos a talking to about sportsmanship.

Pepe stands on the other side of Leo and peers down at him. Was he involved in the tackle? Leo doesn't know. He reflexively pulls his hands closer to his body. Xavi and Villa are hovering behind them with the ball, waiting for Leo to join them. "Any day now," Pepe grumbles, and Leo realizes that he should probably get moving.

He grabs Ramos' hand and-- a truly embarrassing sound comes out of his mouth as he's hauled up. Pain shoots through his back, and he staggers a bit and grits his teeth. Ramos is staring at him in shock with one hand grasping Leo's and the other under his elbow, and Leo realizes he actually has one hand clenched in Ramos' jersey as he tries to stay upright. He forces himself to let go of the white fabric, even as his back screams as him to get back on the ground. He knows a neutral expression has settled over his face automatically, well-practiced to keep the cameras from seeing how he truly feels.

Ramos takes a step back, looking Leo up and down. He exchanges a look with Pepe who raises an eyebrow. Leo hopes they don't say anything. He doesn't know what he'll say in return. Maybe he'll tell Ramos about his hair. He's saved by Xavi, who must have heard Leo's groan and pushes past Ramos and Pepe to put his arm around Leo. The lightest touch around Leo's shoulders has him biting his lip in an effort to hold back a whine. "Leo?" Xavi asks, turning them away from the Real Madrid players and towards the small huddle of Barça players now forming.

Shielded a bit from the crowd and cameras, Leo grimaces. "I'm fine," he says. "I'm fine," he repeats when Xavi looks unconvinced. Maybe if he says it enough then it'll actually be true. Maybe he won't spend the next few days with ice packs and heating pads and pain medication, or hiding all signs of injury as he does interview after interview. Patting Xavi on the arm he bends over to pull up his socks, likely beyond saving since they're stained with grass and mud and maybe blood? Yep, his fingers catch on the holes made by Ramos' studs. The gash stings, but it pales in comparison to his back. He straightens up and wishes he hadn't.

"Leo," Xavi says, his forehead creasing in annoyance, "Pep will want you off if you're hurt." He leans closer as the ref comes over to speed things off. "Seriously, we can rest you." Without even looking Leo knows Pep's staring right at him from the bench. A nod and Leo will be right next to him. Leo knows Xavi wants the best for him, but behind him Villa's face says it all: they aren't winning-yet, and without Leo they likely won't have a chance.

Leo glances toward the sideline. Pep is still eyeing him, arms crossed instead of in his pockets. So Leo does as he always does. He stays. He plays. He gets knocked down, but he gets up again. And it's all worth it when he weaves between defenders and powers a shot past Casillas in the 82nd minute. Or rather it's worth it until his entire team rushes him. Leo chokes back a yell when Villa leaps on him, followed by Xavi and Andrés and Geri and Cesc and Dani. Over their heads he sees a sea of white shirts, many dejected and holding their heads in their hands, but just as many screaming profanities at him as they celebrate by the corner flag.

He looks up at the sky instead.

And then Puyol is peeling players off him and pushing them all back towards their own half. And Leo remembers they aren't finished yet, for all that he wishes they were. Villa catches him by arm and pulls him into a hug as they jog back towards midfield. The warmth of his body is comforting. "Almost finished," the striker says grinning. "And then we'll celebrate!" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. But then again, everything he does is suggestive. His hand is hot on Leo's hip, almost burning through to his skin. Leo thinks he manages a faint smile in response, but it must not have been that convincing since Villa's grin fades a bit. "Almost finished," Villa repeats, heading off to the edge of the circle.

Leo misses the heat of his hand.

The last few minutes are a blur. All he feels is relief when the final whistle blows. Leo is on autopilot as he shakes the hands of the officials, and the random Real Madrid players who cross his path. He hopes nobody asks for his jersey, because he's positive he can't raise his arms to get it off. He knows he's in trouble though when he sees Xavi talking to Pep, and so he retreats to the locker room without making eye contact.

Once he's sitting on the bench though, his worst fears are confirmed. He can't take off his jersey. And then Pep walks in. Arms crossed.

Leo would hang his head if it didn't hurt so damn much to move.

********************

Watching Leo scurry off to the locker room, David is once again struck by how much he wants him. He's smaller than David, but the way people fall over themselves to out of his way... And God, watching him score that goal... It's the hottest thing David's ever seen.

David follows his teammates to the locker room. He isn't embarrassed about how much he wants Leo. He isn't really embarrassed about anything. Not even those leopard shoes.

He's fucking David Villa.

But Leo isn't just anybody-- he's fucking Lionel Messi.

Of course it probably isn't so great to be Lionel Messi right at this moment, because Pep and Xavi are looming over him threateningly. David's libido calms a little bit. He doesn't know Pep that well yet except that he's in charge and you never want your coach pissed off at you, but he knows Xavi-- and you don't want Xavi mad at you. You just don't.

Xavi's a pretty good friend, but David never lets himself forget that Xavi is way up in the hierarchy around here. Leo is too actually, otherwise Xavi probably would have ordered Leo to be subbed off after that rough tackle. There should be a set of rules for incoming players. Number one- don't piss off Xavi. Number two- don't piss off Leo.

David's done rather well at Barcelona so far. He likes to think he can make friends easily. Sure he knew many of the Barça players already from playing with them on the national team, but he's been fitting in rather well with the rest of them. Leo though... Leo smiles and laughs at his jokes, but he's quiet and never really volunteers anything about himself. David uses any excuse to touch him, flirts a little, letting his hands wander a little higher than they need to when stretching or pulling Leo's hair when he gets near. David is a handsy guy with the others too, so it's not like he singles Leo out... he just enjoys it a lot more with Leo. But Leo never reciprocates, just smiles. And Leo still calls him Villa! As if they were still rivals, as opposed to teammates or friends.

But they are teammates. A pretty good combination, too, if David does say so himself. David is getting good at knowing where Leo's next pass is going. But while they're fantastic on the pitch, David knows they'd be even better in bed-- if Leo swung that way.

David strips off his jersey. He feels good. He runs his fingers through his hair. He feels great actually. That after game high is still going strong and David knows it's only going to get stronger. He needs to eat... or fight ...or fuck. Definitely fuck. He rubs a hand over his face. Surely David can persuade a group of them to go clubbing.

Leo's still sitting on the bench fully dressed in his kit when David heads to the shower. Only this time he's surrounded by an even bigger crowd. Gerard is laughing hysterically as he points his phone at Leo and David cranes his neck around his tall form to see why. Leo's rolling his eyes when David finally catches a glimpse of him.

A trainer is actually cutting Leo's jersey off with scissors.

Piqué laughs so hard that he slumps over against a locker and David reaches over to steady the phone. "We want people to be able to see what's happening," he says smiling at Leo. Leo's eyes squint at him and David feels a little bad about the fact that they're having so much fun when Leo is obviously in so much pain. But Alves is dancing around cackling and Cesc and Victor start talking about auctioning the jersey off for charity.

And then the jersey is coming off and David has one second to appreciate that slick chest and those toned arms and trail of curling hair... before he feels really bad. Because Leo's skin is bruising already, blue and purple splotches darkening rapidly. And David has had his share of injuries, but he knows that has got to hurt. But then Pep's there again with the doctors and the rest of the team is backing off to give them room as they examine Leo's back and shoulders and neck. Leo closes his eyes and stays silent.

So David takes his shower. He shuts his eyes and lets the water pour over his head. He doesn't think about Leo. Not when the foaming shampoo is running down his back, not when he's scrubbing off the dirt and grass and filth from the match, and not when he's wrapping the towel around his waist afterwards. He wouldn't be the first one to get in erection in the showers- because let's face it, most of them are fucking half hard after winning a big game- but it seems a little sad to think that way about Leo when he's so miserable.

He's only in his boxers when he overhears Pep and the doctor discussing Leo. He's currently in an ice bath, but they want the masseuse to work him over before they send him home. David envies that lucky bastard. He'd love the get his hands on Leo. Pep and the doctor lower their voices for a minute and David realizes he's standing by his locker in his underwear like an idiot, so he pulls a shirt over his head carefully so as to not mess up his hair.

He's got his jeans on and is sliding on his rings and bracelets when a voice cuts through the hubbub of the locker room. "David has good hands!" it gets out before giggling uncontrollably. David swears that it was Andrés, that little devil, but Pep is cornering him before he has a chance to find out.

"Is that true, David?" Pep asks, either missing the innuendo or ignoring it completely. David doesn't know what to say. Pep continues, "It's only that apparently our masseuse has the flu, and nobody thought to hire a replacement for the night." He stares hard at David. "I'd really like for Leo to get rubbed down tonight if possible. The doctor says otherwise he'll be in even more pain tomorrow. Is that something you'd be up for?"

David feels like his heart stops. Rub down Leo. Rub. Down. Leo. He takes a deep breath, not really wanting Pep to know just how 'up' for it he really is. "Um, yeah," he finally stutters out, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I'm not an expert or anything, but if it's for Leo. Of course."

Pep nods and then smiles. "For Leo," he says and David can now confirm that the secret to getting in Pep's good graces is doing whatever it takes to keep Leo happy and healthy. "The massage room is down the hall on the left. I'll tell him you've agreed to help." Pep claps David on the arm and leaves David standing there.

David inhales. Exhales. Inhales again.

He's about to give a massage to fucking Lionel Messi.

 

******************

Leo is miserable.

Especially since it takes two trainers to help him out of the ice bath. It is not a smooth process.

Puyol is sitting on a bench nearby with Javier, both of them with bags of ice strapped to their knees. They laugh at him as the trainers wrap him in a giant towel.

Leo makes a face in return.

A touch to his leg startles him, but it's just the doctor taking off the wrap they put over the gash on his leg before he got in the bath.

Leo doesn't think it looks too bad. It'll probably scar, but he wasn't having trouble walking after the tackle so it's probably okay.

Pep appears over the doctor's shoulder and frowns when he sees the damage from Ramos' studs. Leo would shrug if he could.

It's nothing new.

Leo doesn't remember a time when his legs weren't torn up after a match. Of course he also doesn't ever remember his back being in as much pain as it is now.

"Unfortunately the masseuse isn't available, Leo, but David has agreed to be your masseur for the night," Pep says, putting a gentle hand on Leo's towel covered shoulder.

Leo blinks at him. Villa is going to give him a massage? Leo doesn't particularly want Villa to touch him.

Well, Leo doesn't particularly want anyone to touch him. "Um, okay?"

Pep nods, considering the matter settled. "After Villa's finished with you, head home." He gives Leo a look. "We'll talk tomorrow about how you should have come off after that tackle."

Leo nods. He's too tired to argue about this. Maybe tomorrow.

Maybe.

He heads down the hall to the massage room. Javier and Puyol are whispering as he passes.

Leo doesn't care.

The massage room is empty when he gets there. It's not a room he's been in that often. There are a few padded benches sprinkled around the room. Several small tables are set up at the ends of the benches. Bottles of lotion and oil along with piles of towels are lined up waiting to be used.

A large mirror stretches across one wall. Leo realizes he's still wrapped in his giant towel and has just been wandering down the hallway looking like a burrito.

He lets it slide down until he's holding it around his hips. He turns his neck to try to see the bruising on his back and the pain flares up suddenly.

It hurts. A lot.

He feels old.

Leo goes to sit on the nearest bench. He realizes with some embarrassment that it's a touch too high for him to hop up on comfortably without straining himself. He uses a footstool at the end, feeling like a little kid.

He's glad nobody is here to see him.

Except then he hears a cough.

Villa's in the doorway crossing his arms, dressed in a tight t-shirt and equally tight jeans. Some ridiculous looking sneakers complete his outfit.

Leo doesn't know how long he's been standing there.

Leo doesn't want to know.

For a minute Villa just stares at him. Then he smiles, the skin near his eyes crinkling. He shuts the door and locks it.

The click of the lock startles Leo and he looks at Villa curiously. "So we can have some privacy," Villa says, his eyebrows wiggling just as they had on the pitch earlier.

Leo rolls his eyes. "How did you get roped into this?" He asks, gesturing around the room with the hand that isn't securing his towel.

Villa shrugs as he starts to take off his rings. "Someone apparently said I was good with my hands."

He stares right at Leo as he drops the rings one by one onto a little tray sitting on the table. "They weren't wrong," he says grinning, as he slides off the leather bracelets wrapped around his wrist.

Leo stares at Villa's hands.

Villa gestures towards the bench. "So, um, I guess lie down and we'll get started." He picks up a bottle of oil and smells it, shrugging a little before repeating the action with another bottle.

Leo can't figure Villa out.

They click on the pitch, but off it, they're so different. Usually Villa is loud and cocky, and Leo- Leo is the opposite.

But for every one of Villa's suggestive jokes, there's also moments like the one on the pitch--when his voice softened and reassured Leo they were almost finished.

Leo remembers that hand on his hip.

And all of a sudden he's glad that Villa is willing to help him.

Leo manages to maneuver himself onto his stomach. The towel bunches uncomfortably underneath him, but he doesn't know what else to do with it. He thinks he hears Villa choke back a laugh. Making an effort, Leo turns his head in Villa's direction.

"Are you wearing anything underneath?" Villa asks. He looks like he's holding back a smile.

Leo makes a face and shakes his head. He didn't think to put on his briefs after getting out of the ice bath.

"Look, it's not like I haven't seen you naked in the locker room," Villa says, tossing a bottle of oil from one hand to the other.

Leo knows he's right. He still feels awkward as he reaches under himself to pull the towel off, and he ends up just draping it over his ass. He's flush against the padded bench now and it feels like it's sticking to his body.

Villa leans over Leo and dribbles some of the oil onto Leo's left arm. "I figure we can work up to your back," he says sliding his hands over Leo's bicep repeatedly, before slowly running his hands down Leo's forearm.

His touch is soothing.

Leo hasn't had a massage in awhile. He forgot how relaxing it could be.

Villa doesn't say anything and slowly works his hands up and down Leo's arm before adding a drop more of oil and gently picking up Leo's hand. He furrows his brows in concentration as his thumbs press into Leo's palm over and over.

Then he focuses on Leo's fingers.

The pressure increases and decreases as Villa moves from the palm towards the tip of each finger, without any discernible pattern, and in a way that must only makes sense to Villa.

Leo feels like he should say something.

It's intimate... what Villa is going for him, while Leo just stares at him.

Villa's fingers slowly weave through his, and Leo feels himself relaxing even further.

Villa's hands feel really good.

Leo realizes his eyes have closed, and he opens them with effort when he feels Villa pulling his hands away. His fingers catch Villa's instinctively, before realizing that it's silly to be holding hands.

Villa smiles at him.

Leo decides it's a gentle smile, not the cocky one he's seen so many times before.

He thinks that Villa should smile like that more often.

"I'm just going to switch to the other arm," Villa says.

Leo is chagrined that Villa feels the needs to reassure him. He turns his head to the other side.

Villa walks around the massage table and begins repeating his previous actions with Leo's right arm. Starting with the bicep, he begins the massage anew, smoothing his way down Leo's forearm, caressing his palm, before finishing with Leo's fingers.

Leo finds himself watching Villa again, wondering what he's thinking.

 

******************

David can feel Leo's eyes on him.

It doesn't particularly bother him.

Well, he's bothered, but more in a hot and bothered kind of way.

He knows Leo can't possibly read David's mind. There's no way Leo would continue to relax under David's hands if he knew what David wanted to do to him.

David loves the feeling of that lovely skin, strong but supple and literally aching for David...

He thought it would be easy to start with Leo's arms, but it isn't. As David slides his hands over Leo all he can think about is the strength lurking underneath his fingers.

And speaking of fingers!

He wants to suck on those fingers one by one, hollowing his cheeks around them and pull them free from his mouth glistening with spit...

He imagines showing Leo what else he can do with his mouth... Leo being shocked, his pale skin turning pink with anger or arousal or both, and maybe his eyes darkening with lust...

But he doesn't say anything. He doesn't know if he can keep the want out of his voice.

Fuck...

Having Leo spread out like this, pliant and trusting--David's cock perks up again.

David decides it's time to focus on Leo's back and steps closer to the table. After all, that's the whole reason for this torture in the first place.

The bottle of oil is slippery as he picks it up again, drizzling some more over Leo's shoulders.

Leo crosses his arms under his head and closes his eyes, as if steeling himself for pain.

David is gentle at first, smoothing the oil in, over that broad back with those beautiful muscles, and getting some truly glorious sounds out of Leo.

Leo lets out some breathy whimpers as David's hands slide over the tender areas, and then some grunts and groans as David begins to massage a little harder and works deeper into the muscles.

David doesn't know exactly what he's doing, but if Leo is making sounds like that then he's definitely doing something right.

He's certain he hears a guttural "fuck" at one point. He's not sure he's ever heard Leo curse before.

He tries very hard not to imagine if things were different, if these sounds were the ones Leo would make in bed...

It doesn't really work.

David works Leo's upper back and shoulders for a long time, until his own arms are starting to feel an ache. The sounds Leo makes subside until the only things David hears are pleased mumbles.

David is really fucking hard.

He smooths his hands down Leo's spine, wishing he could trace it with his tongue, stopping just before he reaches that towel. He presses his thumbs into the small of Leo's back.

Leo groans contentedly, so David repeats the action. As he's pressing his thumbs in again Leo shifts his hips.

It's not much, just a shifting of his hips a little and he doesn't say anything, but-- David begins to wonder if maybe... just maybe, Leo might be aroused.

David's heartbeat speeds up.

Does he dare push his luck? But there! There's a flush on the back of Leo's neck that David is fairly certain wasn't there before.

David's hands hover over that carefully placed towel.

He reaches up and draws his hands down Leo's spine one more time, but this time he continues his stroke past the small of Leo's back.

His palms catch the towel on the way down.

He curls his fingers around its edge and tugs it off entirely, leaving Leo bare assed in all his glory.

David holds his breath, certain Leo must be able to hear the pounding of his heart.

But Leo doesn't say anything.

David can't hold back his grin.

He picks up the bottle of oil and dribbles more onto the small of Leo's back. Then he draws his hands through the oil and continues until he has two handfuls of Leo's ass.

It really is a great ass. He's had his hands in it a few times already, unintentionally, while hoisting Leo up and celebrating their goals on the field---but not like this.

He rubs the oil in until the pale skin is glistening. His hands move up and down, cupping and squeezing those firm globes and he finds he can't help himself. His thumbs graze that tempting crease before him, before dipping inside to spread Leo's cheeks.

That gets a reaction.

Leo raises his head off his arms and twists back to stare at David. The flush has crept up to his face and his eyes are uncertain as he bites his lip. "Villa-" he begins, but David can't help himself from interrupting.

He doesn't know if he's about to be scolded or not, but he can't take it anymore. "Leo, I literally have my hands on your ass. I think you can call me David," he says, squeezing Leo's ass appreciatively.

Leo's hips jerk against the table.

"Villa," he begins again, before stopping. "I mean, David," he corrects shaking his head a little. "I'm not- I haven't-," he stutters out, obviously uncomfortable. David can see the flush has spread down his chest.

And David starts feeling like a jerk.

Leo is always so nice, never complaining about anything. David considers Leo a friend, and here he is, pushing Leo into something he obviously hasn't done before.

David removes his hands, immediately missing the feeling of Leo beneath his fingertips. "No, Leo look I'm sorry," he says, looking everywhere except Leo's face. "I honestly never meant for this to happen." He rubs his neck. "I mean, I really like you, but I-," he's cut off as Leo reaches out a hand towards David.

He fists a hand in David's t-shirt and yanks him closer. David is sure he's about to be punched.

And then Leo's kissing David.

David has one second of stillness and outright shock before his brain kicks into gear and he's kissing back.

It's not a tentative kiss, which is how he always imaged kissing Leo would be. He thought Leo would be unsure and timid, and David would have to coax his mouth open with gentle words and reassurances. It would be shy strokes with his tongue, and soft nibbles on his lips.

There's nothing gentle about this.

And David shouldn't be surprised.

Leo kisses like he plays football. He's quick and forceful and knows exactly how to destroy David. It's sucking and biting and tongue and teeth and lips attacking David over and over.

David doesn't know when he lost control over the situation, but there's nowhere he would rather be.

In between kisses Leo bites David's lip hard and soothes it with his tongue, and it stings and it's hot and wet and David feels like he's running out of air.

David threads his fingers through Leo's hair and yanks his head back. They're panting against each other's lips, both struggling for breath, with Leo's hand still clenched in David's t-shirt.

Leo looks wrecked.

David's never seen him like this before, but loves it.

Leo's chest is heaving, mouth open as he gasps, lips plump and red as he licks them in anticipation. His eyes are dark and glazed as he stares at David's mouth and he strains against David's hand. His cock is hard and leaking against the bench.

Leo tugs David closer. "What I was going to say is that I haven't done this before--with a guy." He licks his lips again and David couldn't look away if he tried. "But you make me want to."

David feels a rush knowing that he's the one responsible for this. Leo is hard and aching because of David's hands. Fuck.

David is kicking off his sneakers and tearing his t-shirt over his head before he knows what he's doing. And then Leo is up on his knees on the bench, pulling David's lips back to meet his while one hand undoes David's jeans and snakes into his underwear.

Leo's cock is burning against David's stomach, smearing precome across his abs as he grinds against David. One hand is hot on David's neck, while the other finally grasps David's cock, pumping it frantically as David struggles to shimmy his jeans down.

"Wait, Leo," David gasps out, as he detaches himself from Leo to hop up and down on one leg and peel the denim off, cursing his decision to wear his clubbing jeans. In his haste he knocks over two of the unused bottles of oil, which tumble to the ground harmlessly.

And then he's naked and staring at Leo, who has moved to sit on the edge of the bench with his knees spread and is idly moving his hand up and down on his cock and staring right back at David.

Looking at him reminds David of those Dolce and Gabbana ads that Leo did--especially the one with Leo standing in his underwear in front of a mirror, staring intently at the camera.

David definitely jerked off to that ad...

But this, this...

This is the new hottest thing David has ever seen.

David moves in between Leo's legs, exhaling noisily as his bare skin meets Leo's.

It's fucking hot.

Leo hooks his legs around David's waist and pulls him closer, and David caresses those powerful thighs appreciatively, running a hand from Leo's hip to his knee. The muscles flex under his hands, and David will never be able to stretch with Leo again without thinking of this moment.

His nose nudges Leo's and then their mouths meet and he can't help but groan into the kiss as their tongues begin to duel again. It's wet and noisy and oh so good. He slides his hands down to Leo's ass, still slick with with the massage oil, and begins to squeeze again.

He's rolling his hips before he realizes it, thrusting frantically against Leo who has one arm wrapped around David's shoulders and one arm bracing against the bench.

Thankfully the bench is bolted to the floor.

Leo breaks the kiss and tips his head back to breathe, and David presses his lips to Leo's throat, nipping the side of his neck and ecstatic to hear him make one of those whimpers David had gotten during the massage. He soothes the mark with his tongue, laving the spot and tasting Leo's salty sweat, and blows on it to make Leo shiver.

David knows Leo has enough marks on him already, but can't stop himself from sucking over and over on that little spot on Leo's neck.

Leo's nails are scratching David's back as David continues to thrust against him, and David grins against Leo's neck knowing he'll have some marks of his own after this.

Just then the arm Leo was using to brace himself against the bench slides, and the force of David's next thrust sends Leo flat on his back.

Leo lets out a little whine as his back hits the bench, and David is quick to hold himself up off Leo. "Alright?" David asks, arms on either side of Leo's shoulders.

Leo grimaces but nods.

David smirks a little. "You know," he says, grinding his hips to watch Leo's eyes flutter, "I didn't really get to finish the massage. Maybe you'd better turn back over."

Leo pulls David back into a kiss, nipping at his lips before pushing him off. David raises himself back off the bench and Leo moves to get back onto his stomach. Except he's so aroused that he can't find a comfortable position and ends up on his hands and knees.

He looks over his shoulder at David and spreads his legs.

Fuck.

*******************

Leo doesn't really know what he's doing.

He didn't expect any of this to happen when David first started touching him, but now he can't get enough. He's running on adrenaline... and lust. David's hands are everywhere at once, rough and smooth at the same time, leaving Leo burning for more of his touch as they trail over his skin and send little bursts of sensation curling throughout his entire body.

David is just as excited. He vaults onto the bench and crowds ups behind Leo, his cock teasingly rubbing up against Leo's ass. "God, Leo," he mutters, his hands resting on Leo's hips. "You're so fucking hot. You have no idea."

David drapes himself over Leo and presses his lips to the back of Leo's neck. Leo shudders in response, one hand reaching back to try to pull David closer. "David," he says breathlessly, clasping David's neck as David turns to kiss Leo's shoulder blade.

"I've wanted you for so long," David says into his skin. "Seeing you every day is torture." David's lips travel back to Leo's neck, nuzzling under Leo's ear and breathing heavily before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Leo's eyelashes flutter and he tilts his head back, entirely overwhelmed.

David releases Leo's ear, breathing hotly as he whispers, "Can I have you Leo?" A hand travels around to thumb one of Leo's nipples, now puckered and aching for David's touch. "You won't be sorry," he says, pinching softly while grinding against Leo from behind. "I'll take such good care of you."

Leo whimpers, his hand moving to cover David's on his chest. He had no idea his nipples could become so sensitive, but David seems to know exactly what he likes. He strains to turn his neck and meet David's lips. It's not the ideal angle but David reaches to join him. The kiss is furious- full of heat and want- as David's tongue plunges over and over into Leo's mouth.

Leo breaks the kiss, panting, and his lips hover apart from David's as he struggles to get his thoughts in order. "Yes," he breathes out, his hand clenching over David's. "Yes, I want it...I want you," he says, surging back into a kiss.

David groans into the kiss, Leo's words making him burn with want. "Fuck," he gasps out, when they part for air. He pulls back to run a hand down Leo's spine. His voice thickens and he grabs the bottle of massage oil. "Then I'll have you."

In his haste, David upends the bottle of oil over Leo's ass and watches it run in little rivers down that gorgeous pale skin.

"David!" Leo says, laughing as it drips off him and onto the bench below.

David gleefully slides his hands over Leo's ass, cupping and squeezing before dipping his thumbs to spread Leo apart. "You can never have too much," he says before raising a finger to Leo's entrance. He can feel Leo tense under his hands, so he gently traces the hole and lets Leo get used to the sensation.

Leo takes a deep breath as David touches him. It's certainly a weird feeling, but he relaxes as David circles his entrance, massaging the muscle carefully.

"I'm going to try my finger now, okay?" David says after a few moments, smoothing a hand over Leo's hip. He waits for Leo's nod before slowly pushing his middle finger into Leo. David can't help but lick his lips as his finger slowly disappears-- Leo accepting it without much resistance. "Fuck," David says hoarsely.

Leo bites his lip as David moves his finger in and out. It's uncomfortable but not unbearably so. Leo feels more discomfort from his hands and knees sticking to the padded bench. He shifts them nervously as David's finger moves slowly around in his body. It moves in and out for a few seconds and then it's joined by another of David's fingers.

David almost trembles as he dips his fingers in. His heart is thudding through his chest as he continues to stretch Leo with the utmost care. He still can't believe this is happening, and has to imagine some very disturbing things to keep from coming all over Leo right this second.

"Fuck," David says again, as he scissors his fingers and pets Leo's hip with his other hand. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Leo. So good."

Leo pants and arches his back as David continues to move his fingers, but jerks wildly when David brushes something inside of him. "Ohhhhh," he moans as he sees stars in front of his eyes.

Behind him David grins and nudges that little spot again. "There it is," he says, as he moves his fingers in and out, hitting that bump with every thrust.

Leo squirms underneath him, trying to spread his legs further apart and pressing his forehead to the bench as he moans continuously. His cock aches. He doesn't know how to move or what to do.

He just knows he needs David to keep touching him.

David's fingers give one last deep thrust before withdrawing slowly. He presses a kiss to the base of Leo's spine, feeling the other man trembling beneath him. His hands smooth down Leo's hips to his thighs before reaching around to jerk Leo's cock.

Leo can't help but moan against the bench as David pumps his cock lazily. His hips desperately try to rut against any friction and he gasps as David grips him and rubs a thumb over the sensitive head of Leo's cock.

"David!" Leo says, raising his head from the bench and then straining against David's hand before reaching down to grab it. "Please, David, please," he begs as he tries to move David's hand faster.

David lets go of Leo's cock and grabs his hand instead. He raises Leo's hand to his lips and kisses the palm. "I've got you, Leo," he says. He wants to rush, wants to fuck--he's wanted to fuck ever since the end of the game-- but even more than that he wants to make it good for Leo.

And he will.

Then he gives into another one of the urges he's had ever since he walked into the room. He sucks one of Leo's fingers into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and twirling his tongue around the digit. "Mmmm," he says around the finger, watching Leo's face reflected in the mirror on the wall.

Leo's hair is everywhere. His eyes are scrunched shut and his eyelashes dark against his face. His mouth is hanging open, with his red lips swollen from biting and kissing.

David smirks knowing he's the one responsible for those lips.

Leo inhales deeply as David continues to suck on his finger. David's mouth is hot and oh so wet and with every swipe of that tongue Leo feels like a jolt surges through him and connects directly to his cock.

David pulls off Leo's finger with a slurp. "Are you ready?" he asks, kissing Leo's palm again. His body is molded up against Leo's back, as close as he can get, with the both of them hot and sweaty and beyond ready.

"Yes," Leo mutters, tipping his head back against David's shoulder again.

And David can't help but grab Leo's chin to bring their lips together gently. "Alright then," David says, releasing Leo. He smiles that soft smile, with the skin around his eyes crinkling and Leo can't help but smile in response.

********************

Leo braces against the bench with his ass in the air and forehead resting on his arms. It's a little uncomfortable, with his skin sticking to the bench, and his knees sliding a bit on the oil David spilled over him.

It's thrilling, to know that David wants him like this.

And it's nerve wracking.

He's well aware that this is the first time he's ever been in this position. Even though he trusts David, he still can't help gritting his teeth when he feels David's cock brush against him. His heart skips a beat.

David is harder than he's ever been in his life, but he goes achingly slow for Leo. He feels the adrenaline pumping through his body and he desperately tries to calm himself down. He rests a hand on Leo's back and rubs gently saying, "I've got you, I've got you" as the tip of his cock breaches Leo. "Fuuuuuuck," he grunts, as Leo's tight heat squeezes around him.

His cock slides in an inch, and he pulls back before pushing forward again. It's hot and slick, and he's rocking forward without force, waiting as he's accepted inside. Gradually he works his way in, not too fast, but achingly slow as Leo gets used to the feeling of being stretched.

David stops moving once he's pushed his entire cock in, and his body is flush up against Leo's. "Alright, babe?" he says, the endearment slipping out without much thought. He rests his lips on Leo's spine and flushes a little in embarrassment, an odd feeling for him since he rarely does anything he's embarrassed about.

But he doesn't take it back--he doesn't regret it.

David rubs Leo's sides, smoothing his hands up that pale skin and letting his fingers tickle Leo's ribs before sliding them down to Leo's hips.

He doesn't just think Leo's the hottest thing on two legs.

He doesn't just want to fuck his brains out.

He genuinely likes Leo.

And if tonight turns into more than just a night, then David is perfectly happy with that.

Leo's eyes are shut as he tries to decide how he feels. His heart beats quickly inside his chest, thumping furiously as he processes the sensation.

Physically Leo feels full, stuffed to the brim, with David's cock filling him like he's never been filled before. He didn't know he'd feel so full, as if any more pressure would be too much. He's hypersensitive, feeling David inside him, all around him--his cock, his hands, his mouth, his words! "Yes," he finally answers, his voice sounding throaty and unrecognizable to his own ears.

David feels the blood rush through his ears at Leo's answer. Relieved, he lets out a breath of hot air against Leo's spine. He can't stop the smile that breaks across his face and starts rocking slowly. His hips make tiny little thrusts against Leo, who is tense at first but gradually relaxes.

David pauses his movement to mold his chest to Leo's back, feeling the sweat dripping from their bodies as they breathe as one. He could stay all night like this, but wants to hear those amazing sounds out of Leo again. He slowly begins to change the angle.

David swivels and tilts Leo, looking for that perfect spot. He knows he finds it when Leo lets out a breathy "ooooh," and seems to melt into the bench.

David focuses on hitting that exact spot over and over again, gliding in and out of Leo who unintentionally squeezes around him and steals his breath away.

Leo breathes heavily as he sees stars. "David," he murmurs. "David, oh, David," he says, overcome by pleasure as David snaps his hips into Leo with increasing force.

David shudders hearing his name. His head tilts back towards the ceiling as he tries to speak. He mouths Leo's name, wanting to return the favor and tell Leo he's the only one on his mind--wanting to shower him with all the compliments he deserves, but words escape him as he continues to sink into Leo's velvety heat.

Later Leo won't be able to describe how he feels, with David around him and inside him, driving him towards ecstasy with every movement. Right now, he only knows he's tumbling towards mind numbing pleasure.

David can feel sweat dripping down his forehead as he grows hotter and hotter, but he can't spare a hand to wipe it off. He doesn't want to let go of Leo's hips.

He doesn't ever want to take his hands off the glorious body in front of him.

Leo feels David's fingers squeeze his hips and knows he'll have bruises there tomorrow, but he can't bring himself to care.

He wants David to bruise his hips.

He wants to remember this moment forever.

And he will--as will David.

Leo's moaning loudly now, barely sparing a thought for those outside the room. He can't form a coherent sentence, his thoughts blurring into intense pleasure as he pants and claws at the bench. His arms tremble from holding himself up for so long, but he wants more--more of anything David can give him.

Leo spreads his thighs as wide as he can in an effort to take David in as deep as he can. If anything, the pleasure grows sharper and the sensations more vivid, as he gasps for air. David's breath tickles his neck, and despite the heat, goosebumps spread over Leo's skin.

One of David's hands finally leaves Leo's hips, and Leo almost whines in protest but ends up inhaling deeply when David's hand reaches around to grasp his cock. David jerks him in time to his thrusts, slippery precome coating his hand as he fondles Leo's leaking cock.

"That's it, babe," David says, resting his forehead on Leo's back as he moves his wrist furiously. He loves the feeling of Leo's cock hot in his hand, throbbing and heavy as his fingers do their best to bring Leo to the brink. He can't help but drive deeper into Leo at the same time, panting as Leo tightens around him.

And Leo is tightening around him-- tensing with every thrust of David's cock and twist of David's hand. But it's not because Leo is hurting or uncomfortable, but because he's overwhelmed by pleasure and rapidly approaching his peak.

David can hear him murmuring nonsense into the bench as he hangs his head and rocks with David's thrusts. He can hear Leo say his name in the midst of pleased mumbles and little gasps. And it's "David," not "Villa," and hearing it escape Leo's mouth over and over makes David nearly come on the spot. And David wants to answer him, wants to reassure him, but is overwhelmed by Leo clenching around him.

Leo's body tightens and his orgasm is forced out of him. He feels tears come to his eyes as his vision whites out and he spills all over David's hand, his come mixing with the oil and sweat onto the bench. He all but collapses on the bench as David continues to caress his cock, wringing the last bit of pleasure out of him.

Leo feels like he has run a marathon. He pants, sweat dripping down his forehead, barely realizing that David has come inside him-- flooding his insides while cursing up a storm.

********************

David's heartbeat slows as he softens inside of Leo. He remains pressed against Leo's back, despite the sweat dripping down his forehead. His fingers rest on Leo's hips, enjoying the soft skin. David marvels at how Leo can be so strong, and yet so soft at the same time.

He can feel Leo melting into the bench beneath him, and he kisses the back of his neck reassuringly. This was exactly what David needed after their win today. And the fact that it's Leo beneath him, instead of some random bimbo, makes it all the better. It's probably what Leo needed too.

To be taken care of.

Pampered.

Cherished.

David has lost count of how many times Leo has saved the day for the team. Not to mention how many times Leo has been tripped, kicked, and stepped on.

Both by accident, and deliberately.

If there's anyone who deserves to relax and let somebody else take care of them, it's Leo.

He kisses the back of Leo's neck again before he pulls out. Leo groans a little and David rubs the small of his back soothingly.

Leo is understandably sore.

David dips his fingers back into Leo to make sure there isn't any damage. Leo's breath hitches in surprise, but he doesn't protest. The digits come back shiny--wet with lube and come. Leo's entrance is a little pink and swollen, but there aren't any tears. David sighs, relieved, and rubs Leo's back.

Leo looks back at David and smiles. He rolls his shoulders experimentally. "You know," he says, "if this footballer gig ever falls through, you could probably make your living as a masseur." He laughs as David hmmms thoughtfully. "Of course, I've never had a massage end quite that way," he says winking at David. Leo pushes up against the bench, trying to ignore the mess beneath him. "Ughhh," he moans. "I really need a shower now though." He runs a hand through his hair and shivers as the sweat on his body begins to cool.

David backs away from Leo grudgingly. He hops off the bench and kicks away the bottles of oil that had fallen in all the excitement. He picks Leo's towel up off the floor and drapes it around the smaller man's shoulders. Leo, now sitting with his legs dangling off the bench, grips it thankfully. He tangles his fingers with David's.

David steps closer, pressing in between Leo's thighs and raises one hand to cup Leo's face. He moves his thumb over Leo's cheek softly before leaning in. His lips brush Leo's once, twice, and finally for a third time, before he draws back. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he says, his eyes studying Leo's face.

Leo laughs. His hair is plastered to his forehead, and his cheeks are flushed. "You're not too bad yourself," he answers before yanking David's lips back towards his. David hmmms contentedly and rests a hand on Leo's chest. Leo tries to deepen the kiss but can't because David starts smiling too much against his lips. Leo huffs and pulls back. "What?!" asks Leo.

David just looks at him.

He's smiling that soft smile again.

"Nothing," he says, moving to rub Leo's towel covered shoulders. "I just never thought this would happen." He wants to say so much more, but the words just won't come. Leo's brown eyes stare at him expectantly. They scan his face, lingering on his lips before traveling back to meet his gaze.

David opens his mouth, and then shuts it. He rubs his chin. He doesn't know what to say. Or, he knows what he wants to say, but he's afraid to say it. In a way, it's discomforting.

He's never felt so unsure of himself.

And Leo has to know that David cares about him.

But David just doesn't know if Leo wants this to be a one time thing... or a friends with benefits thing... or the start of something.

David looks back over his shoulder. Tucked in the corner of the room is a small bathroom. He looks back at Leo and smiles mischievously. "Did you say something about a shower?" He moves away from Leo and heads towards the bathroom.

Leo shivers, immediately missing the heat of David's body. He slides off the bench easily, wrapping the towel closer around himself, and trudges after David.

The shower stall is small.

Clearly meant for a quick rinse before or after a massage, it still contains a small selection of shampoos and soaps. David turns on the water and is pleased that it comes out at the perfect temperature without much fiddling. He turns around and is startled to see Leo hovering behind him. Leo yelps as David steals his towel. "Get in," says David, smirking. "I'll be right back." He passes Leo and heads back into the massage room.

Leo shrugs, obviously confused, but slides into the stall. He shuts his eyes and lets the water run over his face. It feels fantastic. He runs his fingers through his hair and hums contentedly.

Meanwhile David uses Leo's towel to wipe off the bench as much as possible. After a minute, he shrugs. "I'm sure they'll sanitize it anyways," he mutters to himself. He chucks the towel into a nearby laundry basket and heads back to the bathroom.

He can't help stopping in the doorway.

Leo has his head bowed, with both hands braced on the shower wall as the water pours over him. As David watches, Leo tips his head back up and his lips part slightly.

David swallows hard.

His cock stirs.

He could go again. He could definitely go again.

He's sure anyone could, seeing Leo like that--skin glistening as the water runs in rivulets down his back, trickling over the swell of his ass, and dripping down his legs. David wants to follow that water with his fingertips... with his tongue... He could just slide in behind Leo, spread his thighs and press him against the wall.

Yes, David is up for that.

But then he looks closer at Leo.

The bruises are still blooming across Leo's back, the pale skin marred by dark blue and purple splotches. Leo's eyes are shut as he sighs once, chest heaving slowly as he tips his head back down. Leo's hands clench against the wall and his shoulders hunch in fatigue.

He looks unbelievable tired.

David bites his tongue. Of course Leo's tired--why wouldn't he be? His mind whirls as he reconsiders what to do. The water continues to pour down and steam begins to fill the room.

Leo opens his eyes and shakes his head, sending water flying in all directions. He smiles as he turns to see David watching him. "Come here, you," he says, lifting his hand out towards the other man.

So David does.

He slides into the shower beside Leo, turning them so Leo is directly under the water while David has his back up against the cold tile. David's hands pull Leo close and move lazily over Leo's back as their slick skin presses together. They stay together like that for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling.

Leo closes his eyes again. He "hmmmms" into David's shoulder, utterly relaxed as the heat sinks into his muscles. His arms are looped around David's neck, holding on tightly. He mutters something unintelligible, his lips barely moving where they rest against David's skin.

David is honestly worried that Leo is going to fall asleep.

Standing up.

In the shower.

He reaches over Leo and grabs some soap. Leo grumbles as David's hands move, but quiets when David begins to lather up Leo's back. He washes Leo carefully, wiping away any lingering sweat, oil, or come from his skin.

Leo docilely moves in David's arms when David needs to wash his front. Soapy hands smooth over his chest and stomach, before tenderly dipping between his thighs. Leo sighs again. He waits until David has finished and then pulls their lips together. "Thank you," he says, quietly, staring into David's eyes.

David smiles. He turns off the water, watching Leo sway in exhaustion. Towels are stacked on the counter and he wraps Leo up in one. Steering Leo out of the bathroom, he snags one for himself and wraps it around his waist.

Leo allows himself to be directed over to lean against the wall, watching as David quickly pulls on his jeans and t-shirt. He laughs a little as David laces up his ridiculous sneakers.

David winks. "I can get you a pair," he says laughing as he finishes tying them. He straightens up, and shakes his head, steeling himself.

It's now or ever.

He comes over to stop in front of Leo. "I know we're doing this kinda backwards," he says, raising his hand up and pushing a few dark strands of hair behind Leo's ear. "But, tomorrow we're off. Do you--do you maybe want to get dinner together?"

He holds his breath.

Leo draws the towel around himself tighter as David's hand cups his cheek. He bites his lip and releases it when he can't hold back a little smile. "Like a date?" Leo asks. He shifts his weight.

David smooths his thumb across Leo's bottom lip. "Yeah. Like a date." He leans in closer. "What do you think?" He stares at Leo intently, willing him to say yes.

Leo grabs the ends of his towel in one hand and reaches to grab David's shirt with the other. He tugs the other man up against him. "I'd really like to get dinner with you," he says, brushing his lips against David's.

David smiles against Leo's lips, moving his hands down to Leo's hips. He deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue against Leo's as his hands tighten on Leo's towel. Both of them cling to each other, and David has to stop himself from pushing his thigh between Leo's.

Eventually Leo pulls back, moaning. His lips are red as he gazes at David. He smiles mischievously, straightening out David's shirt and smoothing away the wrinkles he created. Then he moves to whisper in David's ear, breathing hotly, "And maybe after dinner, I'll give *you* a massage."

David grins.

He can't wait.


End file.
